


Sure

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Buster and Ash are in a relationship, but they keep it secret. For now. Things get a little difficult when Johnny walks in on them making out in Buster's office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story for walkingmadness over on tumblr because she won the third (and final) Keep on Singing-giveaway I did there. She asked for a BusterXAsh-story and how one of the crew members walks in on them - they keep their relationship secret - and they have to come clean.

Buster loves these moments when Ash sneaks into his office so they can share some kisses. He doesn't know how much Ms. Crawly has figured out already, and the truth is, with Ms. Crawly you never know. She could know anything or nothing. Either way, she doesn't say anything, so Buster is fine with it.

Although he prefers when Ash shows up when Ms. Crawly has left already. As exciting as it is to make out with Ash when his secretary _could_ walk in on them - which she never has and probably never will - he prefers when they are all alone and he can actually relax.

He breaks their kiss for a moment to look into Ash's beautiful face and she opens her amazing blue eyes. She opens her eyes, a little frown crinkling her forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing," he replies with a smile. "Just wanted to look at your face for a moment."

He lifts a hand to her cheek and strokes it.

Ash rolls her eyes.

"If you say something about my beautiful eyes I'm out of here," she says, but he doesn't miss that she leans into his hand a bit more.

"Understood," he says with a little chuckle and pulls her into another kiss.

He doesn't know how much time passes, he doesn't know what else happens around them because with Ms. Crawly not being around any longer he let his guard down, but suddenly he hears the door being opened.

"Mr. Moon, I know you're busy, but do you have a moment to …," a familiar voice, Johnny's voice says.

Buster and Ash jump apart, but not quickly enough.

And so all Buster can do is look at the young gorilla standing in the door with his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

Suddenly, Johnny jumps.

"S-sorry!" he calls out. "I'm so, so sorry! Really, I'm sorry! I … I'll leave now!"

And with that he turns around and leaves.

Buster reacts immediately and runs after Johnny.

As shocked as the gorilla might be right now, it wouldn't take him long to process what he's actually seen. And then he would ask questions. Questions about their age gap, questions if that is okay - which it is, Ash is legal, but still - questions about, well, everything.

And Buster doesn't want that.

Ash and he have decided to keep their relationship secret for now. Until they feel comfortable to come clean. Which is mostly Buster's fault. He still has issues with their age gap while Ash is totally fine with it. He just wants to be _sure_.

Not because of him. Because of _her_.

Ash deserves that he's one-hundred percent sure.

In the foyer, he catches up with Johnny.

"Johnny, wait!" he calls out. He can see the little hesitance in the gorilla's steps, and then finally, he comes to a stand.

He turns around and looks at Buster.

"Yes?" Johnny asks.

"Look, what you've seen back there," he begins, but the thing is, the words leave him there.

_Was me and Ash kissing? Was me and Ash hugging? Was me and Ash … well, what?_

"The thing is," he tries again, and then he doesn't know how to continue.

_Ash and I are dating? Ash and I are in a relationship? Ash and I are in love? Damnit!_

"Johnny!" he hears Ash's voice behind him and when he turns his head he sees that the porcupine has followed them.

"Mr. Moon … Buster and I are a couple," Ash goes on.

"Okay," Johnny replies.

"We just don't want to make it official yet," she says. "Think you could keep it to yourself for a bit? I know I'm asking a lot, but, well, do you think you could do that for me?"

"Depends," Johnny says, and Buster doesn't like the sound of that.

"On what?" Ash asks.

"Do you love him?"

Ash looks at Buster for a moment, a warm smile forming on her face. She doesn't look at Johnny when she replies, "Yes, I do."

Buster can't help, but return her smile just as warmly.

When Johnny clears his throat, Buster realizes Ash and he must have been looking at each other for a bit longer than he thought. He jumps a little and turns his attention back to Johnny.

"Then that's all I need to know for now," the young gorilla says before he turns around and leaves.

"Thanks, Johnny!" Ash calls after him.

"Don't mention it!" Johnny replies.

When Johnny has left the theater, Buster turns back to Ash, not even trying to fight that smirk down.

"Soooooo," he drawls, "you love me?"

Ash chuckles. "As if you didn't know!"

"Well, you've never said it," he says with a shrug before he walks over to her and wraps her arms around her.

"I guess I didn't," she replies with a smirk of her own.

"By the way," Buster goes on, "now that Johnny knows, why don't we tell the other as well?"

Ash frowns at that. "But you said you wanted to be sure first."

Buster shrugs. "I guess I'm sure now," he says.

"Okay," Ash says, and he _knows_ that she's just trying to sound casual.

It only makes his smirk deepen.

"Oh, and before I forget," he goes on, "I love you too!"

Ash's eyes widen for a moment, then she smiles at him.

She opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, Buster presses his lips to hers.


End file.
